


Popcorn or Lies

by Chantress, LenaReads (LenaLawlipop), litra, Mousek, UnholyCrowley



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: A short fic based on podfIDIC seed two, in which Sana runs into Campbell, and McCabe learns a bit about their new crewmates' sense of humor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Popcorn or Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art thanks to Chantress, and editing thanks to Lena!

  


[Direct Dropbox download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p1tvpzplekvhzpk/Popcorn_or_lies_-_Mousek.mp3?dl=0)

  


Sana rounded the corner and saw Campbell coming from the other direction.

“I really didn’t expect to see you here,” she said.

“Why not?”

“I accused you of sabotaging my crew.”

“I understand why, though. Was hoping I’d see you once I saw your ship. Want some company wherever you’re walking?"

"I’d love that.”

Soon, they saw McCabe hurrying down the sidewalk.

"Hi RJ. Campbell, this is RJ McCabe, the newest member of my crew."

McCabe nodded, but didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, I'm late to get back to the ship. Krejjh asked me to grab some repair stuff!" 

Later, back on the Iris, Sana ran into McCabe making some coffee. "Did you have to lie, earlier?"

“When?”

“Back with Campbell.”

"Was I lying?"

“Saying you were late, to get back to Krejjh? As far as I knew the only thing Krejj needed to repair was our microwave.”

“Krejjh actually didn’t tell me what they needed to repair, they just said… um… they needed four model seven transistors as soon as possible or they would be unable to perform the proper rituals for observing recorded cultural history?”

“In other words, Krejjh sent you on a rush errand so that they could make popcorn while watching a movie. I’ll talk to them later. My apologies for accusing you of lying.”

“Of course, Captain. Thanks for clearing that up. I’m going to go see if I can get some of that popcorn. Do you know what they’re watching?”

“They’ve been trying to convince Arkady to watch Mamma Mia for the past few days, maybe she finally caved in.”

“Awesome! I love that movie! Are you going to join, too?”

“Maybe I will. I can’t miss out on observing recorded cultural history.”


End file.
